Untitled
by Ela-Pace
Summary: TenShika. Short two shot. First chapter from TenTens POV. The second chapter from Shikamuras POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. **A/N:** This was originally part of another story but I think it would stand out more on it's own.

_**The diary**_

September 7th. 10:17 pm

Ok. I'll admit I had a crush on Neji when I was younger. But who could blame me? He was cute, and smart and… Look I know he's an arrogant prick who rants about fate hating him. But let's face it, I'm not the type of girl guys really notice. And look at my choices. The only two boys in the whole academy to even look at me were Neji and Lee.

I'm lees friend and all but those eyebrows… all I can say is woe and he's so loud. Neji is a jerk, but at lest he's fun to look at. Plus he speaks at a normal volume.

But that's enough about them. They don't matter right now. I've found someone who actually noticed me. Someone who likes Tenten "the girl". Not Tenten "the girl with good aim". Or Tenten "the future weapons specialist". Just me. Plain and simple Tenten.

September 15th. 3:47 pm

It's funny how nothing seems to bother me when I'm with him. I'm not use to his lade back style. There's not tension in the air. It's like he washes it always. I can't be angry or even annoyed. I don't know how he doses it.

September 23rd. 1:30pm

With Neji tardiness is punishable by death. Training is a none-stop battle. You work until your body cant take it. Brakes are for the feeble. And the only thing worse then the tense silence is when he talks. If he's not complaining about destiny being cruel or fate fucking him over… He's complaining about me.

I'm too weak. Too slow. That attack was obvious. His favorite one is "_And you want to be a Shinobi_." (sp?) I don't have the energy to argue anymore. Hell not even Lee has that much energy.

You can't see it but I'm smiling. Oh, not just because I'm daydreaming about kicking the white eyed prick in the nuts. I'm smiling because I've found someone who's his exact opposite. He doesn't care if I'm late, because he's probably late too. He doesn't want _or need_ apologies. There are no arguments. We can sit in silence and do absolutely noting.

Which is exactly what I'm late for. I'll pick this up latter.

September 24th. 12: 04 am. Where was I?

The best part is he always knows what to say. Whether it's "you look nice" or "is that new?" "It'll be ok" or "what's wrong?" more importantly, he doesn't have to say a thing.

When he holds my hand I know it will be ok. When he looks at me I know he cares. And when he smiles (which is kinda rare) I feel like nothing could ever go wrong again. I sound like a silly schoolgirl, right?

Look on the bright side. At lest I'm not calling myself Mrs.Tenten Nara.

October 3rd. 9:20 pm.

He's so strange (in so many ways).

October 3rd. 10:15 pm

He's perfect, and I know it because he so strange.

* * *

Next one will be written from Shikamarus' Ponit of view. It will be like... an afternoon in his life. Thanks for reading, and as always I can't wait for your reviews. -Ela 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own Naruto, who am I to tell you other wise. A/N: I don't know whether this was a request or just a suggestion but here it is. Shikas' POV. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Shikamura POV:**

"Shikamura come back here." Sigh. _Why? So you can throw more at Shuriken me?_

"Ino. We were dismissed."

"You think I'm an deaf?" _That would explain why you're so loud._ "I know what Asuma said." _Then leave me alone._ "We need to train." _You need to train._ Sigh. She stomped her feet and yelled louder." Shikamura you lazy bum" _Did she just get louder?_ "Give me one good reason you can't stay."

"I have to meet someone."

"Chōji wont mind eating alone" _Ino… Unlike you I do have other friends_. Sigh.

"It's not Chōji." _If you paid attention you would have notice he left about an hour ago. A whole hour with out you._ He turned to leave and Ino was right behind him.

"Where are you going? You live that way." She pointed over her shoulder. _Thank you, Ino. I would have never noticed if it wasn't for you. _"Who are you meeting anyway?"_ Dam you woman. Shut up. _**"Shika, don't ignore me." **_Is that even possible?_

"I'm meeting Tenten at the academy"

Ino stopped walking and glared at him. He felt her eyes on the back of his neck so he stopped and turned to face her. _Guess I'm gonna be dogging Shuriken after all. Mine as well get it over with._

"Why is it you can go all the was across the village to meet her but you wont even open the door when I come to you." Sigh. _One, I'm hoping you'll go away. Two you only want to hit me. Or yell at me. And three…_

"The door is never locked" _oh lets not forget the fact that I don't want to hear how great Sasuke is._

He felt someone else glaring at him. He looked around and spotted none other then Neji Hyūga. His white eyes were shooting daggers that would have frightened almost anyone. But not Shika, he wasn't even nervous. Not because he was brave or trying to be bold. The truth of it all was he didn't care. Sigh. _Why can't he just let it go? She doesn't like him any more._ He smiled inside.

"Ino. I have to go" he walked away leaving the loud and angry blonde behind. _Why don't you and white eyes throw Shuriken at each other?_

**20 minutes later **

He walked around to the back of the academy. He knew if Tenten was still there she'd be in the back practicing with her weapons_. Just like I though. Throwing sharp objects at defenseless pieces of wood. Well at least she's not throwing them at me._ He took a seat under a shady tree and just watched her practices. _Luck for me Ino isn't that good._ Watching her work made him tired. He put his hands under his head and He dosed off.

There were fingers on his neck. Someone was taking his pulse. He half opened his eyes and saw Tenten smiling at him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. He began to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"Go back to sleep." She looked at the sky it was sunset. "Your breathing was shallow," She looked at him and smile. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright"

He took one hand from under his head and held hers. He yawned (giving her a good look at all his teeth) and mumbled "Thanks".

"Nice bracelet"

"Thanks" She smiled before adding "Nice teeth"

_Did she just say nice teeth? _He could help but look at her funny._ And people think I'm weird. Oh well. At least she's not trying to nock then out._ He sat up and took a good look at her.

"What?" She laughed "Shika, your being weird again."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry." _I'm not doing it on purpose. Believe me._

"Don't worry about it. I like you best that way"

He continued to look at her. After a while she looked back to the sky. He laid down and closed his eyes. He'd come to a decision. It went against everything he believed. But it was the only thing that made sense.

_Maybe… Maybe they're not **all** troublesome. Maybe.

* * *

_

I love them... Thanks for reading. Feel free to make suggestions on future parings. -Ela


End file.
